My Friend The Avatar
by Sonic47
Summary: We all know that Aang defeats Ozai in an epic battle. But, what happens before Aang is frozen in a iceberg. In this story, you will explore Aang's life with his mentor Gyatso.
1. Chapter 1

_**My friend, the Avatar**_

**Chapter 1**

Before Aang was told his destiny of being the next Avatar, he lived a normal life. Well, normal as in living in a world of benders who had amazing powers. Yet, not everyone had the gift to bend. In the Southern Air Temple, Aang's home, there lived many nomads who were air benders. Yet, a certain boy named Jamako was one of the non-benders. He was however Aang's best friend.

"Come on Jamako I want to take a look at the bison again." Aang said. "They are so cool looking an humongous!"

"Aang you know we aren't suppose to see them without proper supervision." Jamako said with a worried look.

Compared to Aang, Jamako was a worrywart. He was always advising Aang to be careful or not to do reckless things. Aang usually listened but when he didn't Jamako would do anything to bail him out. They were like brothers.

"Come on Jamako, whats the worst that could happen?" Aang stated.

"Let's see, we could accidentally make one of those huge beast wake up and eat us or make them fly off the mountain and we fall and DIE!" Jamako said with slight anger at Aang's curiosity. Yet, while he spoke, Aang moved to the big cage that held the bison. The bison always went in there when they slept.

"You never learn!" Jamako shouted as he ran to catch up. He then stood next to his friend.

"I'll learn to be cautious when you learn to lighten up." Aang said with a smirk knowing that these traits couldn't change.

"Ha ha very funny, you know that it is impossible for that to happen." Jamako remarked.

They soon were in the cage staring at the bison. Both had names for the bison in their subconscious.

"What will you name your bison when you get one?" Aang asked. Jamako had a name but was fearful of saying it. He then realized that Aang would never make fun of him.

"I would name my bison, Appa." He finally replied.

"Appa that's a funny name that is remarkably cool." Aang replied.

"Well what would you name your bison when you get one?" Jamako asked.

"I would name him Lee!" replied Aang with a punch in the air.

"Wow what a common name." Jamako said, "I would expect something different from you."

"Well, I want my bison to fit in, so giving him a common name will do just that." Both boys laughed and walked out the cage. Soon however they were greeted by Monk Gyatso who waited for them in the hallway. Both boys put their shirts over their heads but their shirts were air-bended off.

"Boys, what are you doing here?" he asked. "You know you shouldn't be here without supervision." Jamako then gave him a look that said I told you so.

"Well, we were looking for you to tell you that I need another training session." Aang replied with a smile. Knowing he was lying, Gyatso gave a hand gesture that motioned Aang to follow him.

"Jamako, you are welcome to come along if you desire." Jamako nodded and went with Gyatso and Aang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Unfair**

**Hey Guys. Sorry for not updating but you know how it is when you procrastinate. And for those who say all air nomads are airbenders well use your imagination. And if you cant, get a life. Now then this is from Jamako's point of view. So I am here now so no one shoot me. AWW CRAP!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (Dying words) I do not **_**cough cough**_** own Avatar (dies sadly).**

It wasn't fair how everyone but me was an airbender. Well, not everyone is an airbender but everyone I know is. They can all fly and do this cool stuff and I can't. I don't know why I bothered to come and watch Aang train. Every time I do it only makes me feel worse. As soon as Jamako said that Aang and Gyatso slung a few pastries at the other air master.

Oh yeah that's why he thought.

"Aang you have improved greatly in your airbending techniques. Who would have guesses you are only 6."Gyatso said with a smile.

Aang is so lucky that he has a great guardian who loves him. I wish I did…

"Thanks Gyatso but, I don't deserve any credit. You do for being the best teacher ever." Aang said with a warm smile.

As soon as they hugged I felt like crying out of sadness. But, I didn't because I was not going to ruin their moment. I mean I am not some heartless earthbending teacher who will torture yet support Aang in his training. I mean who would ever do that.

"Come on Jamako, let's go get some pies we are actually going to eat." Aang said with a smile. He did always have a nice smile.

"Sure I don't have anything better to do." I replied with a smile as the two of us went for some food. To say the truth, I wasn't hungry at all but I was VERY bored. I couldn't get around everywhere and Aang was like a brother to me. So, to me, I didn't really have a choice.

"What kind of pie do you want to get?" I asked Aang. I know I knew the answer but you know why not ask.

"Well, I was planning on getting an egg custard and nut tart because it's my favorite." He replied. Yeah, I knew the answer but why not ask.

"I think I will get a plan cherry pie." I said. I know how good the pies can be so I think this particular one will be great. Aang nodded at me and we were soon in the kitchen eating happily. Aang was invited to go play air ball with some kids but he refused sating that he wanted to hang with his brother. The other kids didn't know what he was talking about but then he pointed to me making the children leave with disgusted looks.

"You know Aang, you should have gone with them." I said trying to sound ok and happy.

"I could have gone but I wanted to hang with you because you and I are brothers and we are bros until the end right?" he asked. I couldn't help but be happy that I always had someone to talk to.

"Jamako, can you come with me please?" Gyatso asked with a smile. How did he appear behind me without me knowing? FREAKYYY!!!

"Umm, sure." I said hesitantly.

I went with Gyatso but not before shooting a worried look at Aang. Whatever it was, it was important and I know this because they called for me. Why me? Why not an airbender? I would soon see that this was a matter of great importance.

**Yes finally got it done. Thank you jsalbono for reviewing because it means a lot to me. I will keep writing so people REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! I'm just a young boy and I know you don't want to see a boy cry. (sob) Oh I didn't mention AmyAddict1 because I already knew she would review but I still love her. THANX SIS LOVE YA. Oh and readers, check out AmyAddict1's story or stories. They are pretty good.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sup people sorry for not updating in a while but I LOVE BOTH MY stories and I WILL FINISH BOTH of them so for all of you who like them don't worry, I remember you. I don't own Avatar Blah blah blah. ONWARD!**

Jamako walked behind Gyatso down a long corridor that he didn't even know existed. _Must only be for the oldest and strongest airbenders_ he thought. As he followed Gyatso, he noticed that the further he went, the narrower the corridor became. _Claustrophobia much. _Then, out of nowhere, a ball of air came around Jamako and lifted him into the air. He tried to scream but he noticed Gyatso riding another ball of air next to him. Gyatso warmly smiled and made Jamako feel safe.

"Welcome back Gyatso." Said an elderly man white beard. "I have been waiting for you as well as the boy." He said diverting his attention from Gyatso to me. _What did I do?_

"Yes, I am aware you have been waiting for a while my friend," Gyatso said while bowing. The man bowed back. "but I had to make sure Jamako and Aang trusted each other enough." He finished. Jamako froze and could no longer feel his limbs._ Was our friendship all just a test or trial? Was Aang apart of it?_

"No, young Jamako, your friendship was not just a trial but it was the most pure friendship I have ever seen." The white bearded man replied. _How did he do that? _"Allow me to introduce myself." The elder started. "I am Master Cong but you can just call me Cong." He finished. Jamako felt obligated to bow to him and he replied with the same jester.

"We must go," Gyatso stated, "we do not have much time." Cong nodded and walked towards an enormous door. Using airbending, he opened three locks and we walked inside. _I wish I could do that._

After walking for a good five minutes we came to a room where Jamako saw other elderly men sitting around. They all had serious faces and he wondered if they ever smiled. He stood right in front of them while Gyatso and Cong took their places with the other elders. Now Jamako felt scared.

"Hello Jamako." one of them said. _How did he know my name_? "You aren't in trouble but we just wanted to know something." "Are you familiar with the legend of the Avatar?" he finished. _What the heck is an Avatar?_

"No sir, I haven't ever heard of an Avatar." Jamako said.

"Well, the Avatar is the most powerful human in the world." He said. "He died before you were born and has returned in the form of an airbender." He stated. "We believe he has been born into this air temple." _Why would he tell me this? I'm not an airbender._

Gyatso then stood up, "Do not worry about it ok?" he said. "The Avatar will realize his purpose and duties when he turns sixteen." He finished. Gyatso then sat down.

"Well," Cong said, "I believe the Avatar should realize his duties now especially because of fear of the w…" Cong stopped, looked at Jamako, and then sat down.

"Jamako, do not fear." Gyatso said. "Come and share this cherry pie with me." Gyatso said. Jamako walked over to Gyatso and took a bite out of the pie. He then felt lightheaded and tired. He tried to walk but his legs gave way and he fell onto the floor and into a deep sleep.

"The boy must be informed of our motives." Cong said sternly looking at Gyatso.

"He will be informed when the time comes but until then I will take him back to his room." Gyatso said as he picked Jamako up and carried him to his room.

_Some time later_

Jamako awakened to the sound of Aang crying. _Am I back in our room? How did I get here?_ Jamako pondered these questions as he sat up and looked over to see where Aang was.

"Oh Spirits, you aren't dead!" Aang exclaimed as he hugged Jamako tightly and roughly.

"Yeah Aang, I'm ok." Jamako croaked. "But, I won't be for much longer if you don't let me go." He finished. After hearing that, Aang let go of Jamako and just looked at him with the same big eyes.

"What happened, where did you go, where's Gyatso, is he de…" Aang stopped when Jamako put his hand over his mouth.

"Gyatso and I went to some big room with other air masters and they asked me if I knew the legend of the Avatar telling me that he will rise again from this temple." Jamako stated. "They also said that he would no who he was when the time came and not to worry about it. Then I ate some strange cherry pie and fell asleep. Now I'm back here and Gyatso should be fine." Jamako finished then released his hand from Aang's mouth. Aang looked at him for a while then started to think.

"So, this Avatar guy is gonna come here and do what exactly?" he asked.

"I don't have the slightest idea because I do not see a reason for him to come anyway." Jamako stated. The two friends just stood and wondered what this Avatar was going to do and why. Neither of them realized how their lives would change forever.

**So what did you guys think? I am pretty proud of this chapter because I think I explained things pretty well. Please REVIEW and make a young boy very happy. By the way, Cong means intelligent.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating but you know, lazy and summer go well together. For my absence, this chapter will be long and epic. Jamako's POV. I don't own Avatar, which you guys should know already, and if you don't well…you need professional help.**

"Don't worry Aang, I'm sure Gyatso is fine." I told my friend trying to comfort him. Ever since I came back and Gyatso didn't, Aang was a worried wreck. Lots of irony.

"I can't help it." He told me with lots of grief in his eyes. I hate seeing my friend like this. I have to make him feel better.

"I know, let's go get some something to eat." I tell him hoping food would help him. Yet, his face stayed the same.

"I can't eat knowing Gyatso is gone." He tells me. He starts to cry and I didn't know what to do except pat his shoulder and tell him he wasn't alone. I felt useless even more now. Not only couldn't I help my friend but, I couldn't even relate to his pain. I didn't have a mentor. What could I do to help him? It wasn't like I could make Gyatso appear in front of us.

"Come on Aang," I pull him up to his feet, "We should go and look for him." He doesn't say a word but nods instead. We searched almost everywhere in the temple. From the bison stables, to the lemur dens. We just couldn't find him. We were getting tired and the sun had already began to set. Aang and I made our way back to our room and decided to rest. He and I were very tired. As we walked into our room, we saw a figure laying on the floor.

"Who's that?" Aang questioned moving close to the figure. I, being the cautious person I am, stayed far away from it. Aang kicked the figure then turned it over. I couldn't believe who I saw. It was Cong. He looked the same except now his eyes were covered by some kind of wrapping. I didn't understand why but I didn't want to question.

"Who's this guy?" Aang asked to no one in particular. Then, he noticed the tattoos of a master airbender. "I haven't seen him before." He told me. What could I do? I could easily tell Aang the story of Gyatso and I's little adventure. That might help.

So, I tell Aang all that I knew and Aang gave me a very weird expression. The only thing I couldn't figure out what was that covering for. Suddenly Cong moved and startled Aang who took an airbending stance.

_Normal POV_

Cong moved and still didn't take off his covering.

"What are you doing hear?" Aang asked calmly which betrayed his face. Cong stood up and quickly remembered where he was. He then bowed his head in a courteous nod and Jamako returned it even though the man's eyes were covered. Aang still kept his guard up. "Why are you wearing a blind-fold?" Aang continued questioning. It wasn't hard to see Aang wasn't big on uninvited guests.

"You have nothing to fear young Aang." Cong assured him. Yet, that only made it worse because now Aang questioned how he new his name. "I am a personal friend of Monk Gyatso." Cong told us. From the look in his eyes, it wasn't hard to tell that now Cong had grasped Aang's attention.

"What do you want?" Aang asked. Jamako wanted to assure Aang they were safe but said nothing to avoid anymore confrontation.

"I wanted to inform you both that Gyatso was alright and he would be home my morning." And with that he started to leave. But, before he could completely leave, Jamako asked him a question.

"Why are your eyes covered?" Cong looked hesitant to answer but did so anyway.

"I visited the fire nation yesterday," he told us "a certain bender was upset and angry and bended at nothing." "Or so he thought because I wasn't paying attention and it hit me right in my face." Cong finished and then went away. Jamako, who never left the air temple before was satisfied with this answer while Aang wasn't. Aang began to ponder what was just said to him. _He's a liar because there is no way he could have went to the firenation in one day and comeback that same day or even in a one-day span._ Aang didn't say this out loud deciding for another appropriate time.

"Well, that was enlightening." Jamako said trying to lift the mood. It worked a little because it did get a smile from Aang. This was a smile Jamako hadn't seen in a while.

"Come with me." Aang told Jamako. Jamako found many reasons why he wanted to stay. One, he was tired. Two, it was getting late. Three, his head was killing him. Yet, he willingly followed his best friend to where he was taking them. He noticed where they were. They headed for the bison stables.

"Why are we here?" Jamako asked him. Aang didn't answer and walked inside like a robot set for a destination. Jamako followed closely taking in the familiar sights and scents. Hay was all over the place as well as berries and mangos. The bison were resting in their respective areas. _Like we should be_ Jamako thought.

"Don't you wish you could sometimes escape it all?" Aang asked him with a very emotionless face. Jamako guessed that Aang had given up all his available energy in worrying for Gyatso. Jamako however, couldn't find a way to answer this question. He wanted to tell Aang that Gyatso would be fine but that wouldn't answer Aang's question.

"I do sometimes wish that I could leave but only when I feel really upset." Jamako answered truthfully. He then noticed that even for just a split second, Aang's eyes turned white then black to gray. Jamako let it pass just thinking he was tired. As he stared at Aang for what felt like a long time, he wondered why Aang had dragged them there and what was with the question.

"I wish I could leave now." Aang said breaking the silence. Jamako stared knowingly even though in his mind he wanted to smack Aang for his thoughts. Yet, he knew that would only want Aang to leave even more. Aang didn't need his best friend to abandon him too.

"If you leave I would come with you without hesitation." Jamako told Aang. Aang smiled a little but still looked very sad. Aang looked tired and drained and Jamako felt no different. Then, suddenly, Aang left the stables and went into there room. Jamako followed a little way behind and saw Aang was already asleep by the time he got there. Jamako crawled into his bed and laid there and was asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

_Jamako's POV_

I knew I was dreaming but dreams are a great place to have fun. Yet, this was not one of those dreams. I saw Aang flying on a bison. I couldn't see his face because I was too far away. I then saw ahead a big storm approaching and noticed Aang wasn't changing his course. He went straight in and I followed without moving my body. It felt as if my eyes were moving by themselves. I noticed Aang drowning along with his bison. HE let go of the reins and drowned. I wanted to cry or help but I couldn't. Then I felt a presence near me.

"You are the only one who can stop this Jamako." The voice said. I didn't recognize the voice but I knew what it was referring to. It was also watching Aang wake up. I felt my mouth was shut and I felt I couldn't speak. Then, before I knew it, I was awakened. I noticed Aang sleeping soundly besides me unaware of what a grave mistake he could make that would cost him his life. I then heard a knock at the door. This was weird because I didn't make a sound that would signal me being awake. I walked over to the door shocked and relieved to see who was on the other side.

"Hello Jamako." Gyatso said with a smile.

**What do you guys think? I think it was good. I wanted to make it longer but, I felt ending here would be good. Besides, the next chapter is gonna make you laugh, maybe cry, and surprise you so stay tuned. SONICCCCCCCC BOOM! (runs away)**


End file.
